


maybe life should be about more than just surviving

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Overwatch, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Их знакомство началось с ножа Аны у его горла.





	maybe life should be about more than just surviving

У Джайдипа мягкий голос. Его Ана слышала первым, когда вырвалась из ночных кошмаров; его руки осязала на своих плечах, его пальцы в своих волосах. Слышала шепот — все хорошо, все хорошо, — и следом ощущала почти кожей чужое обращение. Ласковое, на незнакомом языке.  
  
Утром он скажет — напомнит — ей, что оно значит «моя жизнь». Тем же вечером она забудет, дабы слышать вновь и вновь, утыкаясь в ткань чужой футболки, дыша загнанно и вновь видя сквозь тень закрытых век глаза — _выпученные, злые._ Чувствуя вновь, как наяву кровь — _липкую и багровую_  — что фонтаном обливала тело, грудь, ноги. Что заливала чернотой лунки ногтей, заставляла дрожать, падать на колени. _Убила, убила_  — мысль заставляла скрести ногтями по чужой загорелой спине сквозь одежду. _Убила_  — и едва не оставила в дрожи и плаче свой желудок на остывшем песке.  
  
— Ана?  
  
Имя звучало иначе. Не как у учителя, матери или старших по званию. Он шептал его так же ласково и добро, как и прозвища своих богов; касался волос осторожно и мягко, лишь в секунды, когда Ана давала добро. И смотрел, смотрел невозможно — Ане от этого взгляда хотелось немножко, вот совсем каплю — умереть. Не заслужила, думала она. Не имею права, считала она, кутаясь в тонкие пледы от холода, что не температура, но состояние души — до мяса и костей пропитанное отвращением; больше всего — к себе, себе-себе-себе.  
  
Он касался её. Гладил по плечу, успокаивал тем, что находился рядом — так просто, так… нужно. Хотел в придачу сказать что-то явно доброе, ласковое, одновременно гладя уже по волосам, но Ана выдохнула резко в ту же секунду. Так, точно пыталась отогнать его, прогнать, как надоедливую мошку; будто одного вздрагивания при невинном касании недостаточно:  
  
— Ты должен меня бояться, Джайдип. — Она старалась смотреть как можно более холодно, старалась выглядеть тем, кого так отчаянно пытался вырастить отец. Свирепая, как шакал — говорила она себе когда-то, точным ударом отправляя партнера по спаррингу в нокаут. Смертоносная, как скорпион.  
  
Хотелось бы ей знать, как убедить в этом парня, что так странно — глупо, нерационально — брал её лицо в свои руки. Смотрел в глаза, что принадлежали не шакалу, не скорпиону, но Ане. Той девчонке, которую Джай однажды угощал кофе на протяжении недели, месяца, а после — отчаянно краснел и очаровательно смеялся, будучи припертым к стенке. С ножом. У глотки.  
  
— Но я не боюсь.  
  
Безумец. Она могла назвать его умалишенным, гребанным психопатом — ведь кому еще может прийти в голову продолжить пытаться общаться с девушкой, что приняла за извращенца, угрожала жизни? Кому захочется писать ей письма, присылать маленькие подарочки на праздники? Амари не знала.  
  
Джай был странным; работал в кофейне временно, рассказывал о своих путешествиях вокруг света так завораживающе, что Ана… черт, она почти взаправду думала в такие моменты, помешивая кофе, что мир может быть другим. Что он не ограничивается сражениями, что есть прекрасный водопад Анхель, непроходимые леса близ Амазонки, неприступный Эверест — и их можно посетить, можно узреть не только с картинки какого-нибудь путеводителя или рекламки. Их можно… коснуться, и жизнь — то нечто больше, чем просто выживание.  
  
Он пустил её к себе, когда Ана получила отпускной и поймала носом запертую родительскую дверь. Джайдип пустил — и не коснулся даже пальцем в том плане, о котором так часто — и жутко — рассказывал отец. Вовсе; все, что он делал — ласково вел ладонями по её щекам, вытирал влажные дорожки в гулкой ночи; оставался рядом с чужой постелью, прогоняя кошмары ласковым напевом (на неведомом ей языке. Он говорил — хинди, научила мать; Амари же почти верила в существование гурий мужского пола. И что она — в Джаннате*, где тепло и уютно, где ей… нет места).  
  
— Ты пригрел змею на груди, Джайдип, — порой говорила она вполне серьезно, стараясь не показывать, насколько чертовски уютно себя чувствовала в рубашке Джая, с его кружкой в руках. Насколько приятно было порой побыть Аной, просто Аной — не «Гором», не «Леди-снайпером-со-стальными-яйцами». Он же в ответ смеялся — своим невозможным, чтоб ему, голосом — и накладывал на тарелку блинчики. Свои прекрасные, идеальные блинчики.  
  
— В таком случае мне стоит убедиться, что она сыта. Не правда ли?  
  
Ане вряд ли было больше двадцати двух, но в армии на неё зыркали с опаской, в армии её боялись. Как того Шайтана во плоти; демона, что с легкостью убьет тебя за малейшую — даже недоказанную — вину. Джайдип? Ему было слегка больше семнадцати. Он отращивал волосы, потому что знал, как Ана любила запускать в них свои пальцы; блокировал контакты её отца на всех телефонах, до которых мог дотянуться. Он был ей другом, хотя Амари того не заслужила. Был учителем, что оставлял не синяки, но… мысли. Глубокие, странные.  
  
 _«Жизнь — больше, чем просто выживание»_  
  
Ана ложилась обратно на постель, уснуть пыталась, правда. Подпирала щеку кулаком, зыркала опасливо на чужое лицо… И думала, что Джайдип и вправду слишком правильный, идеальный. Никогда не злился, не повышал голоса. Прекрасно готовил, не ругался, если она забывала помыть кружку или тарелку; не находил проблемой сложить в шкаф её худи, которое она так часто укладывала на стул, вернувшись без сил со стрельбищ.  
  
Никаких ссор. Никакой обиды.  
  
 _Как неживой._  
  
— Ты не должен быть рядом, — шепот выходил очень тихим, и Джай смотрел на неё в эту ночь удивленно, ошарашенно почти что. Ана не знала, почему; понимала разве что, что выглядит рядом с ним… _неправильно_. Глупо и противоестественно, ибо руки его мягки и не приспособлены к действиям жестким; взгляд его — взор человека искусства, науки. Он станет в будущем потрясающим экологом, как мечтает, а может будет взбираться как ужаленный по карьерной лестнице в какой-нибудь конторке, занимающейся защитой окружающей среды. Его жизнь никогда — _никогда!_  — не будет связана со смертью. С запахом ржавой воды, крови на собственных ладонях.  
  
Ана закрывала глаза, не добавив и слова. Джайдип молчал тоже. Гладил её по виску, и Амари позволяла себя касаться, выдыхая тихо. Точно зверь побитый с раной на шее — рубиновой, налитой кровью. От ошейника, короткого поводка отца:  
  
— Возможно, — он хмыкнул что-то еще, касаясь женской щеки, но Ана с трудом расслышала речь на незнакомом языке. Шелестящая, пронзающая; это хинди, точно хинди…   
  
Джайдип смотрел на неё так, как не должен был.   
  
Ана сглатывала на сухую, вдыхала прохладный воздух Египетской ночи и понимала: Джай должен её бояться. Все должны, но вместо этого он укладывал подушечку большого пальца на нижнюю губу, смотрел, чуть улыбаясь — _можно?_  
  
Ана кивнула. Без страха, бойко глядя в глаза цвета янтаря, а Джай… он поцеловал. Одним легким касанием, выпросив разрешения, не позволяя себе лишнего. Поцеловал, уложив тонкую ладонь на щеку, точно египтянка — не воин; точно она не могла пробежать несколько километров за пару минут, не тренировалась с малых ногтей, нет. Точно она… просто Ана. Ана Амари, вечно хмурая девица в армейских брюках, что так часто заказывала в его кофейне клубничный тортик, мятное какао и пачку лакричного печенья.  
  
Поцелуй как близость. Поцелуй как _доверие._  
  
Амари приняла ласку без сомнений, а после — тихо выдохнула, ибо он отстранился скоро. Не позволил себе продолжить, зайти слишком далеко; попросту лег рядышком, смотря, точно узкий диван — её, и квартира её — и она может прогнать хоть в ту же секунду. Взашей. С воплем.   
  
Может, она и хотела, да вот перевод сказанных всего пару минут назад слов повторился в мыслях. Медленно, как текучий мед, и Ана в ответ им тихо фыркнула, утыкаясь носом в изгиб чужой шеи.  
  
 _«Моя жизнь»._  
  
Может, теперь уже и не забудет?


End file.
